


Sa lumière

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [363]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Footvent day 16, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Javi attend le jour où quelqu'un viendra le sauver de sa condition, sa main sur son ventre dans un quelconque espoir de protection.
Relationships: Fernando Llorente/Javi Martínez, Raúl González/Javi Martínez
Series: FootballShot [363]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Sa lumière

Sa lumière

  
Javi ne voit que des ombres, il a peur à chaque instant de sa vie quand il est chez Raul, il déteste chaque instant, chaque coup, chaque douleur, chaque humiliation déteint sur lui et l'effraie de faire plus d'effort pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Quand ils jouent en Espagne, Javi a peur, l'entraîneur ne sait rien et c'est dommage qu'il ait été trop bête quelques années plus tôt pour tomber dans les bras de Raul, pensant que tout se passerait bien. Javi ne sait pas pourquoi il ne prévient pas les autorités, sa famille, ses amis, l'équipe, le Bayern... Si, il sait juste qu'il est un omega et que peu de gens le respecte comme un être humain, et pourtant il a déjà tout gagné... Heureusement, Raul ne l'a jamais marqué, fait sien. Malheureusement, Javi, comme tous les omegas peut tomber enceinte, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il a peur de mourir avant de pouvoir élever son enfant, de ne pas pouvoir le protéger des coups et de la violence de Raul...

  
Aujourd'hui, Raul l'a frappé plusieurs minutes, Javi n'a rien dit, rien fait, il a protégé du mieux possible son ventre, son dos a souffert et des marques lui font encore mal, ça lui brûle et pique. Après ça, Javi a pensé que tout s'arrangerait, parce que Raul normalement est censé partir ailleurs, mais cette fois il est resté et a décidé de le violer, ou du moins c'est ce que dit la loi, Javi n'a pas senti d'amour, il ne l'a pas voulu... Maintenant, Javi attend sur le lit, du sang séché sur son corps, ses mains caressant son ventre pour rassurer son enfant, il réussira à s'en sortir et à l'élever, à lui offrir une meilleure vie que la sienne. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend, le retour de Raul, des secours, il y a un infime espoir de survie, alors il le partage en murmurant à son bébé que tout va bien se passer.

  
Javi s'assoupit légèrement, trouvant du confort dans les draps salis par leur relation sexuelle, ils sont plus doux que la majorité des fois où Raul l'a touché. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il pense que c'est Raul qui est de retour pour le blesser, mais quand une main caresse ses cheveux, puis sa joue martyrisée, Javi se sent bien et fond sous le contact, pour la première fois depuis un moment il n'a pas peur. Fernando est accroupi à côté de lui, il le regarde bouger lentement pour atteindre la couverture et couvrir son corps, Fer est doux et gentil, ne semble pas le juger et veut le protéger, le sauver d'ici. Javi ignore la douleur de son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras et le remercier d'être venu pour le réconforter. Fernando pose sa main sur son ventre et le caresse doucement, continuant de lui sourire, il va mieux mais il appréhende la réaction de Llorente à l'annonce de sa grossesse...

  
''Où est Raul ?'' Javi lui demande, il ne veut pas que Fernando souffre par sa faute

''J'ai négocié avec lui, il ne le touchera plus, je t'emmène avec moi, toi et le bébé.''

''Co... Comment tu l'as su ?''

''Ton odeur a changé, c'est plus sucré maintenant, je pense que tout le monde l'a compris... Peu importe, tu viens avec moi, et plus jamais tu n'auras mal.''

  
Fernando est un gentil alpha, Javi a confiance en lui, alors il s'accroche à lui et le laisse le guider jusqu'à sa maison, tout va tellement mieux loin de Raul, il sait qu'il va pouvoir élever son enfant, récupérer, se reposer. Quand Fernando hésite à l'embrasser, Javi panique un peu avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a l'impression d'être de nouveau maître de lui-même... Fernando est sa lumière aujourd'hui, et Javi l'en remercie éternellement.

  
Fin


End file.
